


The shameless Malfoy

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gender Issues, Gun Violence, Identity Issues, Misunderstandings, Multi, Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Nudity, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel, Violence, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: 'Wait a minute!' She concealed her face against his soft robes, bringing her tiny hands down to stare at them. 'Why am I so tiny!?' "Did you have a nice nap, Draco?" Lucius asked huskily, bringing his hand up to cup the back of his son's head. he began to gingerly brush his fingers through bright platinum hair much like his own. 'No!' Cindy screamed inwardly, finally understanding her situation. 'I've died and woke up in a fanfiction gone wrong!' she wanted to weep. this was unquestionably too much for Cindy, and so she fainted, or rather, Draco fainted.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is indeed happening but I didn't mean to post it yet. so I will be coming back to add more to the story as well as re-word it often because it feels a little rushed to me in some places. the summary will change a little too but remain the same in its plot. thank you for putting up with my shit you wonderful readers.

Cindy's pulse went through the roof, her knuckles white from having gripped the sides of the laundry basket out of sheer panic. her pupils enlarging at their fullest size, as she found her breath stolen from her. she was falling rearward, having tumbled over her Sphynx cat on the sleek wooden steps reaching up to her bedroom. her dark green, polyester, Slytherin ornamented hosiery unquestionably hadn't helped her reacquire her steadiness on the steps, and for a second she yearned for those fuzzy pinkish house pumps with the rubber grips, that she had remained far too passive to retrieve from the depths of her disordered closet.

 

Dungarees, t-shirts and long-sleeved dress shirts had scattered passed her. her lips parted, her throat ached, she couldn't even find her voice. Cindy caught the familiar, soft sound of a bell chime from her cat's collar as it gazed at her. a nauseating snap reverberated throughout the narrowing corridor leading up from the bottom wide array of steps, the dim light bulb on the ceiling glowing above the disaster, cast an almost glittering reflection against the feline's consistently moistened green eyes. a reflection that was Cindy's inert expression looking right back into them, her mouth somewhat ajar. clothing littered the steps in small wrinkled heaps, her grip on the laundry basket loosened the moment Cindy's neck snapped, causing it to fly upward and to the side, crashing into a family portrait hanging on the side of the wall. the racket of glass shattering frightened the cat, making it bolt up the stairs into Cindy's bedroom. 

 

~~~~~

Cindy stirred from slumber, her eye's hooded as she welcomed the rising and lowering of the warm body she lay against. it was a very solid body, she noted, the side of her face against what felt like very firm pectorals made that very clear. she resisted the urge to motorboat them, as she closed her eye's again and smiled softly. 'Brian must have carried me upstairs and let me sleep on him, the sexy scoundrel.' She mused. the feeling of his heated steady breathing tickled the side of her neck with every steady exhale, it made her want to quiver. she only moved a little, making it seem like she shifted in her sleep, adding a small exhale of her own to make it more believable. 

 

she relaxed, pretending to stay asleep, for she felt selfish and planned on savoring the major feel she's currently copping with the side of her face for a little while. Brian had been her best friend since preschool and had blossomed into a gorgeous man who developed the closest resemblance to Ricky Martin she's ever seen. he was very handsome, but he didn't share her deep love of satire nor did he appreciate her extreme pranking and troll-like tendencies. he could get whiney about a lot of the stuff she did, and nothing was worse than a grown man whining in her opinion, ok.. maybe that was the second thing. the first was nearly breaking her neck on the stairs. but because Brian was so whiney, she just couldn't see herself with him in a romantic sense like he so desperately wanted to be in with her. 

 

this didn't mean she couldn't secretly appreciate his assets like the low key pervert she was, and she never did lead him along, having made her disinterest in romancing him very clear so long ago. they remained best friends, and their shared interest in comic books, novels, and anime kept the flames burning on their strictly platonic bond. the sound of the fireplace snapped, crackled and popped, drawing her from her thoughts. she was becoming tired again, and could probably fall asleep like this. the sound of pages being turned made her a bit too curious to fall back asleep. 'What comic could be Brian reading? Batman? he better have not been snooping through my hidden stash of Bl manga!' No.. he would have been giggling if he obtained that last one.

 

Cindy gently opened her eyes and glanced up at Brian, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of just who exactly it was holding her. she could only gaze up in wide-eyed wonder at none other than Jason motherfucking Isaac with his pale, pointed face, shoulder-length pale blond hair, and gray eyes he sported in the Harry Potter movies as Lucius Malfoy. his expression was relaxed, but his posture straight as his head was angled away from her to look at the open book he was reading, held in his equally as relaxed leather gloved palm, his elbow propped up on the side of the armrest. his dark wine-colored robes and black trousers strongly resembling something out of Hugh Hefner's wardrobe, a bastardized wizardly version of it, that is. 

 

Cindy couldn't help it, she screeched like the fangirl she was, but in a more shrill squeal not of her own. she couldn't find herself alarmed by the tone of her voice or even notice her current surroundings, seeing as how a giant Jason Isaac was holding her in his arms, and starting to notice her presence with a soft smirk forming on his creamy features. 'Dat jawline doe!' without turning his head, his eyes had rolled over to look down at her with a warm glittering fondness in them. Cindy's cheeks crimsoned, and she squealed again, reaching up to hopefully wrap her arms around his neck. but her arms weren't long enough for some reason, and she ended up papping at the man's face with very tiny, chubby looking hands, which he turned his head to kiss one of them and chuckled. 

 

'Wait a minute!' She concealed her face against his soft robes, bringing her tiny hands down to stare at them. 'Why am I so tiny!?' "Did you have a nice nap, Draco?" Lucius asked huskily, bringing his hand up to cup the back of his son's head. he began to gingerly brush his fingers through bright platinum hair much like his own. 'No!' Cindy screamed inwardly, finally understanding her situation. 'I've died and woke up in a fanfiction gone wrong!' she wanted to weep. this was unquestionably too much for Cindy, and so she fainted, or rather, Draco fainted.


	2. A sense of duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made corrections, happy day. more corrections to come.

Somewhere in-between the realm of the living and the dead, a towering, lanky, dark-robed figure with a hood masking the top half of his decomposing features, stood in front of an antique bookshelf. His skeletal, sickly feeble fingers brushing along the statuesque and elegant piece of centuries-old furnishing situated against the decaying gray stone wall of his library. A sigh eluded his thin lips, sounding aberrantly enough as if it were twelve people who relinquished their breath's all at once and in different soft tones of distress. A white, liquid soul was dribbling down the hardwood shelves from its fragmented jar, oozing all over the colonial design, and dripping into the creases of his reading materials as well as nick nacks made from the flesh of uncommon origin. It's bold black finish surely ruined, from how long it had been left like that.

 

 

The glass from the jar was dispersed about the floor, it's bits and pieces drenched in the sticky soul of a muggle. without a sound, had Death bent to pick up a shard. The name 'Cindy Hopper' etched onto the white muggle sticker he put there twenty-three years ago. Eyeing the mix of bottles and jars on one of the many shelves where 'Cindy's' had fallen, he noted one that wasn't as far from meeting the same fate, what with being remotely too close to the edge. 'My fault.' He believed as censurability began to plague his conscience. these were 'life containers' he had been dealing with, each bound to fracture and disintegrate on their own as the contents drift into the air as luminous dust when it was the soul's time to appear at the crossroads to face him. not break like this. he had been irresponsible with one and on his head did the blame hang, despite how accidental. This soul's container was destroyed before it's time, making a sticky mess on everything, duties included. he must fix this. 

 

With a flick of his wrist had a manilla folder emerged out of a pocket dimension within the sleeve of his robes, documentation on Cindy as a whole, with her name on it. he rose to his feet whilst opening it to examine its contents. Cindy was a twenty-three-year-old woman predetermined to espouse her best friend 'Brian.' she would become a housewife uncomfortable with her life, having been glommed of her dreams by the very man she wed. He'd impregnate her at one of the many muggle college parties when she was at her most vulnerable susceptible and he would claim to be under the influence of alcohol as well. She would believe her friend, believing he would never steer her wrong, drop out of college due to the demand and well-being of her future spawn, become reliant on 'Brian's' mazuma for a time and after a while would she express her want to go back and need to graduate. he would kill her afore that happened, realizing that once she was well of with money of her own she'd leave him and take the child. a one-sided love never meant to be, a tragic end to a short life.

 

Maybe it was because he was bored, but as Death looked over the details, he decided that giving her another chance at life in a much better place was better than sending her back. he considered it compensation for his failure to look after her soul container opportunely. his eyes wandered to her intrigues scribbled off to the side of one page and smirked. 'A Harry Potter fan, eh?' If his memory served him right, there were many alternate macrocosms out there where the main, and very real characters of the Harry Potter Series died at some point. swapping their souls at the last minute with Cindy's, and fortifying the body to ensure it lives on wouldn't be difficult to do. in fact, it was easier than producing a new body from scratch. 'Yeah..'

 

Seeing as how the girl was wearing Slytherin socks in her final moments in a photo clipped to the corner of the folder, he was getting some serious Slytherin fan vibes from her and decided to place her in Draco's body. nodding, he snapped her file shut, watching the dust roll off the pages with a sigh. in a whirl of smoke the file vanished, and with the snap of his fingers, had the entirety of Cindy's liquid soul start to drift upward and swirl in on itself mid-air. Clenching his hand into a fist, had it started to glow. with a pop, had a glass bottle been produced around it. plucking the floating bottle out of the air, it contents sloshed gingerly within the rim of the skinny bottle, as he dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a cork from his robes and sealed the bottle. 

 

his worn robes dragged along the stone pavement when making his way over to stand in front of a simple wooden stool. a bony hand picked up a labeling muggle device he ordered off amazon dot com and started to fiddle fart around with it. using one hand, he made a sticker which read. Cindy Hopper slash Draco Malfoy. 'There, never let it be said I don't take my job seriously.' Or so he mused, setting down his muggle contrivance to stalk back towards the bookcase. he placed the bottle where Cindy's old life container once sat and felt accomplished, though his toe hit a flat shard, causing him to look down at the floor. the shattered pieces started dissolving. 'So she stirs.'

 

Death vanished in a crack of black smoke and reappeared in a pale yellow themed nursery inside Malfoy Manor, where he loomed over what appeared to be a gold, handcrafted baby crib that resembled the gold lining of Cinderella's carriage. It enchanted the eye with big white wheels positioned near the bottom, with trailing vines made of silver tangled between ridges to keep it in place. delicate rosette crystal accents were at all the connected joints of the crib. the garland of leaves at the crown shimmered under the dim lighting of the room, as did the gold, sleek in appearance, dragons smelted in such way against each other that would appear as if they are sleeping side by side with their tails wrapped around the other. 

 

Draco lay slumbering against pale yellow silk bedding. Flashes of how slender the babe with white-blond hair would become, as well as how cold his gray eyes would get after further development as an infant resurfaced in Death's recollection of the time in other alternate universes he's enjoyed watching. Draco's pale complexion gaining a gray tinge from overexerting himself, making sharp pointed features of his face all the more dismaying. an image that would later become reality after years of losing baby fat and from struggling under the expectations of his twisted peers, and the very presence of an insane dark lord. Death reached out, pressing his finger against Draco's forehead so he could complete the finishing touches of his latest project. A black ooze engulfed infant's body, sinking into the boy's pores quickly, leaving no traces of the muck as if Death hadn't done anything at all.

 

All memories of Cindy Hopper from a life's once passed were now prosperously sealed away from any prying wizards who might use Legilimency against Draco out of suspicion for his mature demeanour or displays of high intelligence, body language and subtle gestures a mere child should not possess, it was the best way to ensure Dumbledork wouldn't meddle with Death's latest endeavor to fine-tune the mistakes of mucking up a life slash future entertainment. the only pressing issue was the fact his own dark magic would affect the infant after being exposed to it directly like this and had immediately fortified Draco's magic into something unsettling. it would only grow unnaturally with time and others would surely notice, but then again it might just keep his new source of entertainment alive longer. then again..the cretins around the boy would think he might be a threat of some kind. maybe if he stood here long enough for someone to find him, people would probably think Death gifted power to the boy, which was true, albeit unintentional. they might just leave him be. 

 

He sighed again and brought his hand to the front of his thin face, bringing it down. 'The things I do for humanity, these days. really.' He hoisted Draco out of the crib gently and held him. 'Out cold, huh? that should make things easier for what I'm about to do then.' Death shut his eye's and spiked his bone-chilling magic. it stretched over the entire property, giving the whole estate a taste of his presence. He glanced down at the infant who had still been asleep and brushed a wavy lock of platinum gold behind a tiny ear. 'Now we wait.' He mused with a smirk.'Time to scare the fecal matter out of these humans.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa pov next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good time travel story, especially when it has reincarnation in it. what's even better are stories with not only both of those things in them but with more povs involving the characters around the original one made for the story. It's like shooting a gun at a small glass house from it's neighboring rooftop during a bright evening. the provoker watches how they react under the shattered glass, each without a single hint of knowing who it might have been or where the shot even came from due to the bright sun obscuring their vision. it's bound to cause panic and force people to play defense. After the first chapter, expect A LOT of Povs from people around my Oc.


End file.
